Cable, such as fiber optic communication cable, is often provided underground in conduits. When a conduit is in place, it may be subsequently desired to run additional communications cable in the empty space within an existing conduit, rather than lay a new length of conduit. However, it has been found that it is difficult to merely insert a second cable into a conduit that already contains a first cable. When a rope is blown or “snaked” into a conduit already containing a cable (or when a second cable is “snaked” through a conduit with a pre-laid cable), the rope (or cable) is often impeded by the first cable. In such cases, the rope (or second cable) becomes tangled with, or twisted around, the first cable, causing damage to the cables.
Thus there is a need for a rodding system that can move through a conduit with less twisting and threading through existing cables.